comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super-Soldier Serum (Earth-1600)
The Super-Soldier serum is a special formula that increases the physical attributes of its recipient to the peak of human potential. It was invented by Dr. Abraham Erskine and later semi-reproduced by several parties, including Bruce Banner, Norman Osborn, and Aldrich Killian, among many others. History The first known Super-Soldier serum was developed as part of a top secret US Government experiment called Project Rebirth. The creator of the Super-Soldier formula was German scientist Abraham Erskine. The first and successful recipient of the serum was Steve Rogers, who would later become Captain America. Using vita-rays to unlock the serum's potential, Dr. Erskine was able to successfully enhance Rogers' body to its full potential. Dr. Erskine was killed and the last vial of the original serum was destroyed by Heinz Kruger, one of Hydra's top agents. The last remnants of the serum now only exist in Steve Rogers' blood. Many other scientists were trying to replicate the serum after Rogers' supposed death toward the end of World War 2. The US government secretly hired a group of scientists called Weapon-X of Canada to do so. They used various human tests subjects, but their most prominent was Logan, who was born with an advanced healng factor and bone-like claws. They used Logan's DNA and accidentally created a new human gene, one which could one day turn mankind into extremely powerful beings, which inspired head scientist, Dr. Cornelius, who believed it to be humanity's greatest survival, and calls these altered humans "mutants." In a suicide attempt, Cornelius blows up the entire facility so the government won't get their hands on what he claimed to have created, and as a result, the mutant genome spreads as a virus and would eventually take its toll on the planet; turning ordinary humans into mutants and eventually overpopulating the planet. During the 1950s, a secret team of American scientists made another attempt to recreate the super soldier serum. Dr. Herbert Wyndham, a British biologist, attempted to solve this through animal tissue. He used multiple animals as test subjects to see what would happen if their DNA could fill in the crack to fully replicate the serum. He eventually cracked the genetic code by accident and used a chimpanzee to see what he actually created. Upon seeing the chimp's full transformation, he discovered he created a new animal genome, but other scientists considered this to be mad science. Herbert was in a very mental state when he decided to release the serum into America's water supply, eventually spreading across the country to the entire world, and turning ordinary animals into something more, creating a new genome that could rival human and mutantkind; Primitives. It was these incidens that proved that recreating such a serum was difficult and nearly impossible and was soon abandoned by most scientists, believing it to be catastrophic. During the 21st century, Dr. Bruce Banner revived the attempt to recreate the super soldier serum. He thought he could do this through gamma radiation, but was accidentally bombarded with his super soldier/gamma radiation-mixed formula after saving a young boy in his lab. The mutation went as far as transforming him into a giant raging green beast that was later dubbed the Hulk. Norman Osborn, an industrialist and the CEO of Oscorp, took up the challenge to create his own serum. He created the OZ formula and injected it into various animal test subjects, one of them being spiders. Even though the serum proved to be a success through animals, he was never able to establish human trials, leaving him pondering that his project was somewhat of a failure. He later discovered that one of the OZ-injected spiders bit Peter Parker during a field trip to Oscorp. Peter developed amazing powers and became the costumed crime-fighter Spider-Man. Norman theorized that since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, if Norman were to receive OZ combined with his own DNA he could become a heightened version of himself, so he and Stromm conducted an experiment with Norman injecting himself with the formula, hoping to prove his formula was a success. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, sabotaged the experiment, forcing Norman to be unconscious. He learned that the formula made him stronger, but also made an entirely new psyche. Donning a goblin-themed costume, he set out to take over the criminal underworld as the Green Goblin. This incident drew the decades-long line of allowing any more projects of recreating the super-soldier serum, as the US government officially made it illegal to do so. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Objects Category:Created by Lord Caesar